


In Which Things Happen and it Pisses Kageyama Right Off

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen, as they do in life. It all really pisses Kageyama off. But definitely not because he's secretly hugely jealous and doesn't even know it...</p>
<p>In which Tanaka, Noya and Hinata are the bestest friendship trio, Tsukishima is really mean, Hinata and Kenma are like long-distance bffs, Noya and Asahi are already dating... Oh yeah, and Kageyama is like completely obsessed with Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Things Happen and it Pisses Kageyama Right Off

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally way too old for this. I thought I'd left anime fanfic behind years ago, but then tumblr and Haikyuu! happened to me and now it's all over for me. The first of many Haikyuu! fics, I don't doubt. Contains gratuitous overuse of the phrase "pissed off", so, uh, sorry about that. 
> 
> I love you all, Haikyuu! writers! Um, if you could get on the case of writing more AsaNoya, that would literally complete my life so, uh, let's all do that, okay? :) (Guess what my next fic is going to be...)

Tanaka takes to Hinata right from day one, and it really pisses Kageyama off. How could anyone _like_ this idiot? Can’t he _see_ that he’s almost useless, highly annoying, a tiny massive waste of athletic prowess with ideas far above his station, who might also be a little insane?

Of course, Tanaka himself proves only a little later that same day that he too is highly annoying and generally useless, not to mention at least a little bit insane, so he writes it off as like calling to like and wishes sincerely for both of them to go away. They don’t, of course, which really pisses him off, but it’s not long before he has to admit to himself that neither one of them is useless. Not that they have to know he thinks that.

 

 

 

He and Hinata haven’t been in the club for long when Nishinoya returns, and its immediately obvious that he and Tanaka have a long-standing club of their own, a club for insane people who like to shout a lot and be inappropriately enthusiastic about things – all of the things. Hinata is, of course, immediately accepted into this newly re-formed club, as if they three of them have known each other for years. It really pisses Kageyama off. Hinata ought to be taking his volleyball training more seriously, not spending his time hanging out with people as irritating as he is – maybe even _more_ irritating – after all, he has all the fundamentals still to master, let alone his own particular skills.

“They take it seriously!” Hinata says indignantly when he mentions it to him. “They’re really helping me, actually, Noya especially… Just because they don’t frown and glare all the time, doesn’t mean you’re the only one that works hard, you moody bastard.”

He’s right, Kageyama realises when he looks for it. Hinata has improved more rapidly since Noya came back. It…kind of pisses him off, though it shouldn’t. He doesn’t examine the feeling too closely, but he thinks it might be that…well, he had kind of thought Hinata and _him_ were friends, like, kind of. Well, a bit…despite the bad start they had managed to have twice.

_Idiot_ , he calls himself when these thoughts occur and he forgets or fails to change the mental subject. People can have more than one friend.

_Well, Hinata can. Obviously_ , some self-loathing part of his psyche pipes up, and he hears the sound of a ball hitting the floor, once, twice, rolling to a stop… _You can’t manage any._

 

 

It’s not long after Noya’s return and instant befriending of Hinata (who he calls Shouyou from the first time they meet, doesn’t even ask, _god_ that pisses Kageyama off) that they meet the libero’s other apparent favourite person. Asahi is…really not what Kageyama was expecting, somehow – he kind of expected him to be the type to fit right in with Tanaka and Noya – who he now subconsciously thinks of as the boys’ club (not Hinata, even though he’s clearly been welcomed into their gang; he’s not _quite_ one of them, because he’s not _quite_ as annoying or offensive to the senses) – but he’s not loud, or particularly insane, or even rude. In fact, he seems kind of…lame.

Hinata does not agree.

“Wow, Asahi’s so cool, right, Kageyama?” the boy gushes to him later that afternoon. “He’s so tall, but he seems so kind, and thoughtful… Sorta like a…a tender giant? Right?”

“…a _gentle_ giant, you moron,” Kageyama corrects him, somehow pissed off.

“Yeah, yeah, a gentle giant. Ah, I knew he’d be cool, Noya said he’s the best! And he said he’s handsome too, which he totally is, right? Which is kind of cool too, having a good-looking ace…”

“Oh my god, he’s not THAT fucking great!”

This whole conversation is pissing Kageyama off more and more, but he didn’t actually mean to sound so mean, even though Asahi seems kind of pathetic to him, weirdly nervous – totally destroyed by having one bad game…

“…you’re just saying that cause you don’t think anyone’s great at all, except yourself, your majesty!” Hinata says after a short silence, and Kageyama is glad that he’s dropped the subject of how wonderful this guy is, this guy that he _doesn’t even know_ , and started teasing him instead – so glad, that being called the king isn’t actually pissing him off that much, although he’s fine with getting cross about it anyway.

 

 

 

Frankly, he can’t believe how many friends Hinata seems to get himself on an average day. He knows not everyone is like him – generally opposed to people on principle – but seriously. _Seriously._ Hinata even makes friends with their opponents, wherever they go. It…well, it doesn’t surprise Kageyama anymore. But when he sees Hinata smiling over his phone, and Hinata tells him “ _It’s Kenma! He says some weird stuff sometimes! Haha!”_ he can’t quite process it, and it takes Hinata’s eyes widening uncertainly to make him realise he’s glaring at him somewhat ferociously.

“Wh-what?” the redhead says nervously. “Kenma, you know, from-”

“I know who he is!” he snaps. “Why is he- When did you swap numbers? Why would you… Why would he be texting you?”

“I like him!” Hinata says defensively. “He likes me! We’re friends! Oh, sorry, your royal highness, are we not allowed to be friends with people on other teams? I wish you had let me know about that royal decree when we first joined…”

“It’s not that! Dammit, you just- I just…” Kageyama makes a noise of extreme frustration, too pissed off to express himself clearly even if he knew what he wanted to say, and he stands up and leaves Hinata staring after him, ignoring him entirely for the rest of break and as much as possible for the rest of practice, his infuriation dissolving slowly into depression.

_I like him… I like him…_ echoes in his head.

“Sorry,” he says shortly as they’re getting changed later, and Hinata just nods and smiles, not acting on his obvious urge to quiz him about why he’s been so annoyed this evening. They walk home together as usual.

 

 

 

Tsukishima just pisses him off full stop. The same goes for everyone in the club (except for his number one fan Yamaguchi, of course). But this general low-level dislike becomes real anger one evening when he sees the tall first year picking on Hinata. It’s not the fact that he’s picking on him that gets to Kageyama – that’s perfectly normal behaviour, and generally pretty harmless – but whatever he says to Hinata (Kageyama can’t hear it properly because they’re on the other side of the net) the shorter boy takes it hard. He flinches like he’s been physically hit, gazing up at Tsukishima in horror, turning bright pink. They’re both perfectly still, ignoring the practice as it continues around them, and Kageyama swats away a ball meant for him and leaves the court, his eyes not leaving Hinata and Tsukishima.

“No…no,” Hinata is saying when he comes close enough to clearly hear what’s going on. “Even you wouldn’t- You can’t, please, he’ll-”

“Oh? Well, maybe you’re right… Maybe I wouldn’t. Maybe…” Tsukishima tells him, smiling down at him, and Hinata looks like he’s going to cry, or pass out, or both, and Kageyama’s going to murder Tsukishima right now…

He storms back onto the court on their side of the net, and Tsukishima notices him first.

“Oh, look,” he says calmly to Hinata, who looks up and sees him and goes from pink to deathly white in half a second.

“What the FUCK have you been saying to him?” Kageyama rages, even though he doesn’t care what he’s been saying, just that Hinata looks completely destroyed by it. He grabs the front of Tsukishima’s shirt and shoves him at the same time, neither the sudden quiet of the gym around them or the huge amounts of trouble he’s going to be in crossing his mind. “You better fucking leave him alone, you vile…”

There’s a great deal more he would love to say, and he’s fairly sure he won’t be able to resist punching that smug, smirking face, at least once or twice, except that at that moment Hinata collapses to his knees beside them, and he lets go of Tsukishima and forgets him in a flash.

“I…don’t think I’m feeling very well,” Hinata murmurs as Kageyama kneels down beside him. His voice sounds like a stranger’s, and he’s covering his face with his hands, and Kageyama can feel him trembling when he hesitantly, awkwardly puts his arm around his shoulders.

It all ends badly, of course. Daichi takes him outside and gives him a telling off that he tries to listen to, really, except he can only think about the look on Hinata’s face and how much he hates Tsukishima. He’s banned from practice for a week, which sucks, but on the plus side, so is Tsukishima. He’s only allowed to go back into the gym to collect his things, but that’s fine, because he has time to check on Hinata, who’s sitting in the changing room with Noya, looking a lot better already, and promises to wait outside for him.

He doesn’t ask him what it was Tsukishima had said that had upset him so badly – instead, they walk home in relative quiet, Hinata apologising every few minutes for “getting him banned”, Kageyama insisting he got himself banned – which he did, and would do again, even though it’s going to piss him off unbelievably not being able to play for a whole week – and eventually Hinata smiles widely, and he looks pretty much like his usual self when he starts leaping around in excitement describing how “cool” Kageyama had been when he was “fighting” Tsukishima.

“You’re an idiot,” Kageyama finally feels he can say again.

 

 

 

“So, I, um, wondered if you wanted to come round this weekend? To my house, I mean,” he says one Friday night as Hinata fiddles with his bike lock.

“What? Really?!”  Hinata stands suddenly upright, looking so incredibly excited that Kageyama finds he’s really glad he managed to get the words out.  “Are you seriously inviting me to your house? You NEVER invite people to your house!”

“I’m inviting you,” Kageyama says gruffly. “Will you come or not?”

“Oh my god, I’ll totally- Oh, no wait,” he says suddenly and his face falls. “Oh no! I can’t, I can’t! Sorry, Kageyama. I- I’m going to Noya’s place this weekend. Me and Tanaka and Asahi are going to…”  He’s watching Kageyama’s face closely. “Are you pissed off? You’re pissed off aren’t you?” he says worriedly. “I really am sorry, I… I would rather come to yours, you know that, right?”

“It’s fine, doesn’t matter,” he makes himself say – but yes, he is pissed off. Not at Hinata. Not even at the boys’ club, really – it’s not their fault they’re Hinata’s friends. Maybe at himself for being pathetic, for resting all his joys and disappointments on the attentions of one person.

“O-okay,” Hinata says uncertainly, and there’s a slightly awkward silence between them until they get to the place where their paths diverge.

“See you next week,” a frowning Kageyama forces himself to say, because he doesn’t want Hinata to know that he’s pathetic and this tiny, insignificant thing has really upset him.

“Yeah, see you,” Hinata replies, and he frowns too, and it kind of looks like he wants to say something more, but then he doesn’t, just hops up on his bike and speeds off with no hesitation, and now Kageyama won’t see him for two days, and that really… Well.

*

The next day he wakes up early, as usual, but spends a long while in bed sulking. The house is silent around him, with his parents away for the weekend, and…

_And you actually thought Hinata would be hanging out here with you today, didn’t you?_

Kageyama feels a thing he can’t bring himself to examine properly, so he groans and squirms around till he’s face down and hopes he’ll go back to sleep. For a long while he can’t, and considers getting up and going for a run, but decides to leave that for this afternoon… And then, just as he’s feeling nice and drowsy and everything is starting to conveniently go away again, the doorbell rings, followed immediately by a completely unnecessary and overly enthusiastic knocking on the door.

_God damn you,_ he thinks in the direction of whoever is daring to disturb him, mightily pissed off that they are forcing him to get up and face the day. He would ignore it – he’s pretty good at ignoring – but it doesn’t stop. In fact, neither the ringing nor the knocking stops, so whoever it is is both massively annoying and very determined to see him.

Well, to see his parents, and probably sell them something. Who would be calling on him, after all?

Grumbling to himself under an invisible cloud of sulkiness, he forces himself out of bed, not even bothering to check in the mirror that he looks presentable or put anything on over his boxers-and-t-shirt pyjamas, and makes his way through the house, preparing words with which to explain exactly what he thinks of people who would actually go to the effort of knocking on a door with one hand while ringing the doorbell with the other. He has no problem with being rude to strangers, or adults, or…well, anyone really, even the extremely select few that he actually likes.

Ugh. People he likes. That guy. He was trying not to think about that guy.

When he opens the door, he’s doing his best glare-and-frown combo, which he regrets instantly because it’s _Hinata_ standing there, of all people, and his happy face becomes a deer in the headlights, “I’ve made a huge mistake and I didn’t see it coming” expression in about half a second.

“I… Is it still okay? To come round?” he says uncertainly. “Cause… I’ve come round… I mean, obviously…”

“What about your date with Tanaka and the others?” Kageyama says sourly before he can stop himself.

“It wasn’t a date!” Hinata retorts automatically. “Well, I mean, maybe for Noya and Asahi… Can you be on a date if there’s other people there? I guess not, and I mean, isn’t a date what you do _before_ you’re actually going out with someone? Even though that’s _called_ dating…”

“Oh my god, would you just shut up? You can come in,” Kageyama tells him, because he simply can’t hear Hinata talking about dating anymore. As Hinata grins widely at him and steps through the door, he’s…happy, but he knows he should be pissed off. Why hadn’t he combed his hair? Or put on proper clothes? Why hadn’t Hinata called to tell him he’d changed his mind?

“Why didn’t you text me or something?” he says in a grumpy voice that is at least half affected. “And…why did you change your mind?”

“If I texted you, I thought you might say I wasn’t invited anymore!” Hinata announces cheerfully. “But if I just turned up, I thought even you would probably feel you had to let me come in and hang out with you… Probably. And it worked, because I’m in your house!” he says excitedly, pulling his shoes off and looking around interestedly. “And as for my _date_ you were on about, well, I’d just rather go on a date…” He flushes a bright pink that looks especially interesting in combination with his ridiculously orange hair. “I mean… Well, I said yesterday, didn’t I? I like those guys, of course, but, I’d much rather be with you! You didn’t believe me though, did you?” he said shrewdly.

“Uh… I guess not…”

“Oh my god, I knew it!” Hinata cries, and he almost sounds like he’s actually offended. “But… I’m gonna let it go, because, well, now you know I meant it, don’t you?”

He looks up at Kageyama with an expression he couldn’t possibly describe with words, but only because he refuses to use the words _cute_ , _adorable_ , or _pretty –_ even in everyday life in general, let alone in reference to Hinata – and Kageyama finds himself entirely speechless. He opts to nod instead, looking away from that hopeful face and staring at the ground so his fringe hides his eyes.

“Well then!” Hinata says, and now Kageyama _wants_ to be pissed off because he’s suddenly, inexplicably terrified of all the things he shouldn’t be feeling but he is, oh god he _is,_ and he still likes to tell himself he’s not afraid of anything, and being pissed off and generally bad tempered is so much better than being scared, and…

Hinata grabs his hand suddenly and he instinctively looks up and straight into his big brown eyes.

“Don’t look so freaked out!” Hinata says seriously. “I’ve seen you in your boxers before, remember?”

And then he lets go of his hand and laughs, fills Kageyama’s hallway with laughter which, honestly, his house doesn’t get much of from him and his equally serious family, and he finds the terror and the anger all gone, evaporated, just like that. _I’m happy_ , he thinks again, and it’s weird but it’s true. He’s happy, somewhere that isn’t a volleyball court.

“So come on, give me the tour of the casa de Kageyama then!” Hinata demands. “No wait, go and get dressed first… No wait, show me round _then_ get ready. I’ve got grand plans for today!”

Hinata often says he has grand plans, and they usually turn out to be neither grand nor carefully thought out enough to be called plans – but Kageyama has a feeling that today, it’s not going to piss him off anywhere near as much as usual.

 

 


End file.
